In general, data encoding involves the process of representing information using fewer data units or bits than a more direct representation would require. While various algorithms and techniques have been developed for encoding data, there is a continuing need for an effective and readily implemented encoding method. It is to such methods, and systems implementing the same, that the present invention is directed.